


His journals

by Again_I_Guess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minecraft, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_I_Guess/pseuds/Again_I_Guess
Summary: Tommy Init Minecraft is not your average 16 year old. He lives in a small town with his 2 older brothers and his dad. He’s started to notice weird things happening all over his small town. Certain things are rather explainable like rude old neighbors or how they rarely have any outsiders.Other things don’t have an explanation. Including; a weird little blob he’s noticed. It’s just a bowling ball pin looking thing maybe a bit small with a smiley face as well or orange flame sticks that radiate heat and seem to be made entirely of fire.No one will explain these things to Tommy whenever he brings it up. Brushing it off as an overactive imagination. Will he ever figure out what's happening or will he forget about it._____Recap chapters (written in classic chapter format) will be every 12 entries or 3 chaptersChapters will be about 3 entries long! (The entries themselves aren't too long)
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request form  
> Twitter  
> Discord or GoldedGhost #3932

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

Entry 1

I’m starting these journals to keep track of the weird happenings of my town, it’s been a good while since I’ve noticed them but I finally got around to securing a journal. I hope whoever is reading this has also noticed everything that happens in this weird town instead of dismissing it as a creative imagination.

Starting off these journals is just something I suspect. Mrs. Keeble (kinda weird name but anyway) my neighbor has been glaring at me ever since I started to notice things. It may just be a cranky old lady but I think there's more to it. I’ll keep you updated!

Sincerely,

 _(the only sane one)_ Tommy

Entry 2

Today was way too weird not to document, I saw this weird blob thing! It kinda looked like a small bowling pin with a smiley face for y’know a face. I decided to follow it but it led me to the forest. Somewhere my older brother told me to never enter. It seemed almost disappointed I didn’t follow it further but I couldn’t go against my brother. When I turned to leave it waved at me and I waved back. I’m not sure if it’s dangerous or not but I’ll figure it out.

Not only did I see that smiley blob thing but I also saw some orange fire rods. Almost as if it was made of fire. I asked my older brother Techno about this (he seems to know almost everything) but he just brushed me off. I have a feeling that he knows something and just isn’t telling me.

I’ll make sure to get to the bottom of this, if not for me than for the safety of my family.

Sincerely,

Big T (Tommy)

Entry 3

Techno had these weird long ears earlier today! He denied it but I saw them, his skin was closer to a pink when his ears were long. I decided to look into it and found this old book talking about hybrids. It’s obvious no one thought this was true but maybe not everyone is supposed to know about it.

I saw that smiley blob again today but it seemed to leave once it saw that Techno and Wilbur were with me. It must be shy, or careful. I don’t think Techno and Wilbur are being honest about not knowing anything but maybe it's not something everyone can know. (Not everyone who knows can sense who else knows) It’s a bit weird to think about but I guess it makes sense.

Sincerely,

 ~~Big T~~ TommyInit


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy getting caught? Dangerous woods?  
> Entries 4-6 get rather interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredibly early update pog :) *This wasn't suppose to be done till tomorrow but here we are*

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

Entry 4

So... I got lost in a forest today while looking for the blob thing. I had to call Techno and get him to pick me up, he was mad but also worried because I may or may not have met some aggressive animals while waiting. Foxes don’t normally attack or pay any mind to me but this one seemed very attached to me, leading some weird bird to attack me. I’m not really sure why but it was weird enough to earn a spot in this journal!

While also in this forest I met a sheep, it was blue! _(kinda weird but we don’t judge)_ it was incredibly nice and soft. I met it after getting attacked by that weird bird, the sheep stayed with me until Techno was close to where we were. I decided to call the sheep friend because it stayed with me and was just overall rather friendly.

Sincerely,

 ~~_A child_ ~~ Tommy

Entry 5

Dad found the journal and was incredibly upset saying I shouldn’t let my imagination get the best of me. Although when he read the entries he seemed to tense so maybe I’m onto something he didn’t want me to catch onto. Wilbur also read it and had the same reaction, am I being left out on something potentially dangerous? Maybe.

Anyway that's not what this entry is about! I found another flame rod thing! I got closer to it to get a better look, it seemed to be a straight slim stick looking thing completely made out of some sort of flaming material. I’m not sure if it’s safe to touch so until I can find more information on it I’m going to stay away from touching it.

I also haven’t seen the weird blob for a couple days... I hope it’s okay, surprisingly Techno offered to take me into the woods tomorrow for some exploring. (Only he has to be with me the whole time what a joke) I’m expecting to see at least something interesting as these woods seem to hold many secrets.

(Longest entry pog!)

Sincerely,

Big T

Entry 6

Going into the woods was interesting to say the least. Techno has seemingly given up keeping secrets from me and will explain things that I find. Apparently these strange things are secrets for supernaturals and that everyone in our family was a supernatural. Surprisingly I haven’t shown any traits and so Dad thinks I’m imagining things. (I’m way too cool to be some lame human if all my family are anything but family) Traits are supposed to show in early childhood yet here I am 14 years old and only now showing traits.

I finally got to know what the weird fire rod is, they’re called blaze rods. Something dropped by fire creatures, commonly turned into powder or dust to make potions. Apparently Dad has some at the house because he makes potions all the time.

Techno also said that I can’t tell anyone and that the same amount of information I already have has put me in grave danger. I hope he’s just trying to scare me into not spilling anything but I have this gut feeling that he’s not lying.

Sincerely,

Big T


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entries 7-9 + A letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entries 7-9! Pog! I hope this isn't moving to fast, after this the entries are going to slow down a small bit but not much.

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

Entry 7

This is bullshit! Ever since Techno started telling me the truth on things I’ve noticed that certain people give us dirty looks, whether we’re walking somewhere or are on our front lawn. People just kinda stop and glare at us. Not only that but I’ve found it much harder to stay awake in the daytime and sleep during the night. I haven’t told anyone about it but it’s obvious they’ve noticed my random naps during the day.

Other news, I followed the blob today. He took me into the forest then turned into a human, saying his name was dream. Dream told me that he’s going to be my guide (whatever the hell that means) and protector. I asked him if I could tell my family about this but he shook his head. I’m not sure who to trust now... on one hand my family has been lying to me for years but on the other am I really about to go trust a stranger more than people I’ve known all my life?

I haven’t mentioned anything else to my Dad, I think he is stuck on the thought that I’m human (when I'm obviously not)  ~~ Wilby ~~ Wilbur seems to be upset at me for some reason... Techno seems to be the only one open to teaching me things about the supernatural world.

Sincerely,

Tommyinit

Entry 8

I’m thinking of leaving... It’s a terrible thought but Dream offered me a place to stay and learn with him. If I went I’d be abandoning ~~a home, my home~~ , a home that doesn’t feel like home?  ~~ Dad ~~ Philza and Wilbur have been colder than usual and technoblade can only be so comforting before he emotionally tires out. Dream is offering me refuge, Dream is offering me a chance.

Sincerely,

Tommyinit

Entry 9

I’m going to go with Dream and his weird set of friends. They just have so much to offer me and have all been patient with me. I guess people were wrong when they said you can’t choose family, because family isn’t always related by blood. Family is about the bonds you hold with other people. I’m hoping they’ll let me continue to write but if not I’ll find a way to do small entries detailing what's happened.

Sincerely,

Tommyinit

-Departure Letter-

Dear family,

I’m sorry that I have left but I needed to learn more about what's going on and it’s become obvious that I don’t fit in your equation anymore. I have been offered something I can’t refuse and am going to pursue knowledge just like you when you travel, except I most likely won’t be returning. I’m incredibly sorry, but this is my final goodbye.

The youngest,

Tommy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the book, the comments have definitely made my day and inspired to write more.
> 
> I'm going to be slower with updating now but it should never take more than a week. If it does please come yell at me on discord or twitter!

[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Again_A_New)

[ Discord ](https://discord.gg/KPR9FMjTkQ) or GoldedGhost #3932

Entry 10

Dream and his family allowed me to continue my journal. They even encouraged it! Bad (he’s like the dad of the group) said that I shouldn’t just make this about the weird things but also just what's happening and how I feel. There's no pressure to be perfect here and that's great, everyone was quick to accept me as the child of the group (not that happy about it I’m a big man! But it’s nice to know that I’m not always held at an adults standards)

Bad took a blood sample to see if I was a hybrid or just someone who sees/understands the supernatural world. Sapnap said that since Dream is my guide (still don’t really know what the hell that means) I’m most likely some sort of shapeshifter or hybrid.

Sincerely,

Tommyinit

Entry 11

Apparently I’m a raccoon hybrid, (according to Bad’s weird test thing) I guess this makes sense since I climb really well and have always found more comfort in nest-like things than just a normal bed.

Anyway, I met more of Dreams family-pack-thing. George, who I’ve found out knows a whole lot about plants and these things called axolots (Like what the fuck?? They’re like fish but better??) George is kinda weird to be honest, he's this thing called a moobloom, except instead of the flowers he has these blue mushroom looking things that grow on him and he has tufts of white and blue fur. (He’s pretty cool looking but nothing I’ve seen before)

Sincerely,

Tommyinit

Entry 12

Dream explained some stuff today, apparently I have this weird training thing I have to do. It consists of changing in and out of my hybrid form and bettering the skills my hybrid side gives to me. I got to try and transform, Dream said something about it’ll be a good start to my training yet failed to inform me that I may get stuck in said form. So I may or may not look like a raccoon while writing this, but y’know ya live you learn.

In better news I got to teach Sapnap what Pog(gers) meant. He said it was annoying how I used it yet no one understood it. My plan is to infect this whole camp family group??? With my awesome vocabulary.

Sincerely,

Tommyinit


	5. Question

Hello lovely readers, I'm thinking of doing basically a recap chapter in a more traditional story writing format. It would happen every 3 chapters (about 12 entries) and would tell a bit more than what Tommy writes. It would still be from Tommy's prospective but would go in a bit more detail about everything. Let me know if that's something you want to see!


End file.
